Dear Mallory
by Child of Sugar
Summary: Continuation of the Spiderwick Chronicles.New family member named Tessa is introduced to our original characters and are they in for a surprise!
1. The Letter

Dear Mallory

Dear Mallory,

You know how you always wanted a older sibling? Well, I _really_ hope you were serious. Our new sister's name is Tessa; she's 19 and loves fencing as much as we hate it. She's going to pick you up tomorrow. By the way, just to warn you, she's a freak. We noticed that she even has fangs… maybe she's a vampire! DON'T GET TO CLOSE! Just kidding, but the fangs kind of suit her.

From,

Simon Grace

Simon Grace

P.S. I don't know about you, but I am kind of curious about why Mother never mentioned Tessa.


	2. Meeting Tessa

The day after Mallory received the letter from her two brothers, she was called to the café

The day after Mallory received the letter from her two brothers, she was called to the café. (That's also where the office was. Weird, I know!) Well anyways, when she got to the office/café she was told someone was waiting for her in the front of the campgrounds. "Do you mean my older sis, Tessa?" she questioned. They didn't know for sure but if Mallory knew her then it must be fine.

Mallory went to the front of the campgrounds. Right in the middle of the gateway was a young-looking girl. Mallory guessed that it was Tessa. "Are you Mallory?" The girl asked.

"Yes. What's your name? Is it Tessa per chance?"

"Yea. Did our brothers tell you about me?" Tessa questioned. While she was talking Mallory couldn't stop staring at the fangs. So her brothers weren't going nuts or something.

"Huh? What? Oh! Yea they told me that you were coming to pick me up and here you are!" Mallory said feeling rushed for some odd reason. Either a. my brothers and I ARE crazy or b. Tessa really does have fangs, thought Mallory.

"You ready to go?" Tessa asked as if they needed to be some where right then.

"Um, yea. Just let me pack up my things real quick."

"Fine. You better hurry up though! Mom is expecting us home in 30 min. and I don't want to be late."

"I'm almost done. Jez!" Mallory moaned as if she was dieing. Her new sister wasn't any better than her two stupid brothers.

"Sorry!" Tessa said very dramatic like. Tessa wasn't sure if she really likes this new little sister. Tessa thought that Mallory was just a huge freaking joke but then again she is about 5 years older.

"Done. Ready Tessa? I mean you didn't want to be late because of mom or something like that." Mallory said trying to be as annoying as possible. (This really worked!)

"Just get in the freaking car! You are so obnoxious!" Tessa said knowing some how that Mallory didn't really care. Which she didn't well, at least not a lot because her brothers can get on her nerve so she knows how Tessa feels. I wonder if she likes to fence, thought Mallory.

"Do you like to fence?"

"It's alright I guess." Tessa said. Yes! thought Mallory, well at least she said it was alright. Now we kind of have something in common. Well, at least Mallory knows something about her new found sister.


	3. The Ride Home

"Can I ask you something?" Mallory said.

"Sure, what is it?" Tessa responded.

"What's up with the fangs?" There was a long and eerie silence. Tessa reached down under her seat and pressed a button of some sort. Then all of a sudden Mallory smelt something delightfully wonderful.

"What is that delightful smell?" asked Mallory.

"Oh, nothing. Well, do you really want to know?" she said like it wasn't just a smell. Which it wasn't it was sleeping gas.

"'Yawn!' I'm all of a sudden beat." Mallory said sleepily. Tessa started to laugh like there was no tomorrow. Mallory tried to say something but it came out sounding like gibberish. A few moments later they arrived at the house. When they got up the driveway their mother came out and asked,"Where is Mallory?"

"She fell asleep so I stopped and put her in the back." Tessa said casually.

"Dinner's almost ready so, wake her up!"

"Yes, mother." Tessa said as rudely as possible.

"Don't give me any of your back talk! I'm not in the mood."

"Sorry mother."

"Just wake her up."

"Yes mother." As Tessa began to wake up Mallory, Tessa whispered something to Mallory. She said," Can't wait 'till midnight!" (I don't know and I write this!) Right as Tessa said "Midnight!" Mallory started to awake.

"Huh? What about midnight?" Mallory questioned.

"Oh! Umm… nothing."

"Okay, whatever." Mallory just wanted to get in and eat. Tonight was pizza night and she didn't want to miss it because it's her favorite day of the week.

'It's pizza night?" Tessa asked.

'How did you…but I didn't. What the heck?!"

'Umm…nothing?"

"Tell me or I get out my fencing sword!"

"Fine! You have to promise me one thing though."

"What's that?"

"Please just promise!"

"Okay. I promise."

"I'm a vampire!" she whispered.

"Then how come you haven't turned to dust in the sun?" Mallory asked.

"It's because I am half human AND half vampire."

"What?!"


	4. After Dinner

"Tell me more about this "vampire" thing." Mallory demanded.

"Well, um. My, I mean, our dad is a vampire and Mom is a human."

"What the f?! I'm part vampire?!"

"Is your dad's name James Spiderwick?"

"No. His name is John Spiderwick."

"Yep. That's dad!"

"Then who is James?" Mallory said.

"That's Dad's twin. You see Mom liked James and Dad liked Mom so they had like a love triangle going on," Tessa explained. "So, yes. You are part vampire."

"That's so… COOL!"

"Well, not really. Whenever there is a full moon you will have to drink blood to live 'till the next full moon."

"Is there anything I can do to stop it?" Mallory asked franticly.

"Unless goblins are real, no."

"But they are! Tell me how! Tell me!!"

"Um… let's see you have to drink a goblin's blood before the next full moon. So do it tonight."

"What about you? Don't you want to be nor… I mean fully human?"

"Yes but, I can't see them so I can't drink their blood. You see I don't have the um… eyes no um… the seeing?"

"The sight per chance?"

"Yeah!"

"Wait right here!" As Mallory said that she ran to the closet and opened the secret door in the back.


	5. The Stone's Back

When Mallory came back, she had a little box. She told Tessa to open it up. Tessa opened the box and found a little stone with a hole right in the middle of it. Mallory said," It's the seeing stone. I had to use it when I fought the goblins. I had to clean my sword after that!"

"That is DESCUTING!!"

"It kind of was but, it was also cool to see a whole other world." Mallory slowly gave the seeing stone to Tessa. Then all of a sudden, there was a knock at Mallory's door. It was Jared.

"Who is it?" asked Tessa and Mallory simultaneously.

"It's a non-girl person!" screamed Jared.

"Shut up and get Simon!" Mallory screamed back," I need to tell you guys something!"

"Yes mother." As Jared said that they all heard footsteps coming. It was their mother!!

"Hide it! Hide the stone!" Mallory screamed a Tessa.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later. Just hid the freaking stone!"

"Okay!" One hour later Jared and Simon were in Mallory's room.

"Umm… I don't know how to put this. Umm…. We are part vampire." Mallory said uncertain what was going to be her brothers' reactions.

"Cool!" Jared said, but Simon just sat there with his mouth wide open.

"How? How is that possible?" Simon said without realizing it.

"Dad's a vampire. DUH!" Mallory explained.


	6. Goblin Camp

In the middle of the night Mallory goes to wake Simon, Jared, and Tessa. It was time. Once they were all awake Tessa grabbed the seeing stone out of its hiding place and they ran outside to find some goblins. First they looked at the goblin camp where Simon was held captive.

"TIBBS!!" screamed Simon.

"Who is Tibbs?" Tessa asked

"That would be his cat that some goblins ate around last year." Jared said,"I watched unfortunately. I was here in this very spot trying to save Simon."

"Oh." Tessa sighed a sorrow sigh, "Do you have something to hold this darn stone to my eye? I do need two hands you know."

Yea, here!" Simon grabbed something shinny out of his pocket. It was the holder for the Seeing Stone. It was so shinny that it reflected the moon's glow.

"One more question. Why did I have to hide the stone when mom came?"

"She made us put that stone into the little room behind the closet because she didn't like have to see EVERYTHING. Even the good creatures."

"The creatures she means are like goblins, fairies, and other creatures like that." Simon clarified.

"I know what the 'creatures' are!" Tessa screamed at him.

"Just put it on!" Simon commanded, "There are around ten goblins to choose from near the fire pit." Tessa put on the stone and screamed when she saw the goblins.


	7. The Transformation NOT!

Once Tessa stopped screaming, which took around ten HOURS! , they went and knocked the goblins out. One was the leader, Red Cap. Tessa got him. The other three got one each and they killed the rest of the goblins.

"By Wednesday night we should be back to normal. Just don't bit anyone before that!" Tessa commanded.

"Why can't we bite anyone?" Simon asked.

"If we do then we will have to wait another week to try again. So just don't bite!" Mallory said.

(5 days later (2 days before Wednesday) "Ouch! Stop that!" screamed Jared as some one or some thing bit him. He really didn't know what it was, but it had a good grip! It was ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Sunny?! Yes! It was her! You know Sunny from The Series of Unfortunate Events? Though, what she is doing in my story I do not know.

"Sunny! Stop it that this instant!" scolded Tessa. "This is Sunny my little sister."

"What?!?!?!?!?!" Mallory, Jared, and Simon said simultaneously.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that? I knew I forgot some thing!"

"HUH?" I, Megan, screamed. "What the f*** is going on in MY story?!" (I know what you're thinking. Why doesn't she know what's going on in her own story? That is because I am the thinker not a smart one, though!)

"Yea. The only reason she loves to bite is because she is also part vampire. Surprise!?" The other children just stood there looking bewildered. As you can tell they were all in shock.

"Who? What? When? Where? How?" SCREAMED Simon, "How is that possible????"

"I really don't know," confessed Mallory. So really all of them were in shock.

"Geba do dav goa al lidk ili sae!" shouted Sunny, which means what are you talking about?!

"Just bite her back!"

"Okay!" Then he actually bit her! Nice, I know!

"What the heck is your problem?" Simon said being barley heard over Sunny's screams.

"Oops! I totally forgot! Sorry!" Jared said.

"Oh, just great!" Mallory was furious and then SHE 'accidentally' bit him. Simon bit Mallory, Mallory then bit Sunny, and then Sunny bit …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………Tessa! Now you know why this chapter is called "The Transformation (NOT!)" WHEEE! I love annoying you!


	8. The REAL Transformation

From the last chapter they did have to redo EVERYTING! Finally, one week had gone by and no one had bitten anything but food. This was very hard for Sunny just because it's her nature to bite.

"Finally! It's finally over!" They all screamed.

"Wait. Don't we have to make sure? I mean what if we really didn't change back???" Simon asked not knowing how angry or upset Tessa would be. This happens to be a whole lot!

"What? You don't TRUST ME???!!!" Tessa screamed.

"What's the big idea? Are you serious, Simon? She's our sister and we're SUPPOSED to TRUST HER!" Mallory also said in a very, VERY loud voice. The weird thing is that she began to change. Though this is NOT a good change. She began to change into a… a Boggart! (I really do not know!)

"What's happening to me???" Mallory asked not knowing what would happen next.

"Wait just a minute! I'll ask her." Jared said,"Megan, what have you done to Mallory?"

"I really don't know! It just kind of happened!" I replied.

"Well, can't you fix it?!" Mallory replied.

"I'll try, but I really don't know." So I began to think.

"I've got it!" Although I said Mallory turned into a Boggart, Thimbletack did! He was really mad because everyone was yelling. So then Sunny started to scream at the top of her lungs. She was really scared.

"Get the honey! Don't forget the crackers!" Tessa said.

"Got it! Hey, wait! How did you know that?" Simon said.

"Just do it!" So Simon ran to get the honey and crackers they had in the kitchen. When he came back he gave the bottles of honey and boxes of crackers to Thimbletack. Thimbletack downed the honey and started to eat the crackers. Then he started to CHOKE on the crackers.

"OMG! Someone help him!" screamed Tessa, who didn't know the Heimlich.

"You don't now the Heimlich?!" yelled Mallory. At least Mallory did so she helped Thimbletack.

"You! Human! Umm… Thank you." Thimbletack said shyly.

"You're welcome." Mallory said.

"Now we must go to the vampire world to see if anyone notices anything different." Tessa said absent-mindedly.


	9. The Vampire World

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do we need to go?!" Simon questioned.

"She said the...vampire world. Isn't that right, Tessa?" asked Mallory matter-of-factly.

"Yep!"

"Oh shit and hell!" Said Simon not realizing he had said a swear. He covered his mouth with his hands in shock.

"Did YOU swear? I mean you NEVER swear, EVER!" Jared and Mallory said in unison.

"Um… oops?" Simon said, "It just slipped! I swear!"

"Whatever. We have to go now!" Tessa said, "The vortex is only open once a month. That day happens to be today!"

"AK!! When does it open?" asked Thimbletack.

"Um… we have about 60 seconds or 1 min." Tessa said kind of fast. So they ran as fast as they could to the old barn on they're property. The vortex was just beginning to open up when they got inside. They jumped in.

"When can we go back? I mean, won't mom notice that we're gone?!" Mallory said as they got to the vampire world.

"Don't worry! I left a note and it says we'll be back later." Simon said.

"What did you say? That we are going to this alternate world?! There are some things we DON'T need to tell her! Got it?" Jared yelled. (He forgot to take his angry pills that morning.)

"No. I told her that Tessa, Jared, you, and I went to the park. I told her we'll be back before dinner." Simon said hopefully.

"Will we be back in time for dinner?" Mallory asked afraid of the answer.

"Maybe if we hurry we will be." Tessa said.

"What do we need to do here, anyway?" Jared asked. Mallory, luckily, took his bottle of pills with her so he took them.

"We need to find out if anyone notices something different about me. You four didn't know for very long so there will be no change whatsoever for you." Tessa explained. Tessa started to lead the way into town. She said her old house wasn't that much farther. When they got into town some of the people there kept on saying weird things to them. Things like," Tessa! You're back? You seem different." And," Did you do something to you're hair it's so… colorful. Usually it's all dark and boring. What happened?"

All she said was," Nothing." Now they could just go home, right? Wrong! Far from it.


	10. Vampire Jail

Sorry! It's something called SCHOOL! I swear they hate me so they give me TONS and TONS of homework!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Then all of a sudden this old lady, (as in like billions to millions of years old!), came up and asked," You are? I know all the vampires who live here and I have never seen you before."

"Um… well. I am Tessa and these are my siblings, Jared, Mallory, Sunny, and Simon. We are all vampires. So do not question me like you just… did?" Tessa tried to sound confident.

"Well, my child I do NOT see any vampire in you. Are you positive that you are a vampire? First of all, is because your hair is not dull but colorful. Also your karma. It smells of human." Said the (crazy) old lady.

"Well, excuuuuuse me! I was just going to visit my um… grandmother. Yea. Her name is Maria," Mallory stepped in.

The elderly lady was in shock," Child! Do NOT talk back to your elders! You show NO RESPECT!"

"Oh shit and hell!" Whispered Jared to Simon. Simon was as surprised as Jared was when the old lady said that she had heard that when she was over ten feet away. Tessa was a little embarrassed that she hadn't told Simon OR Jared about a vampire's great hearing.

"If you were all really vampires you would have know that I could hear you and you thoughts children!" Then all of a sudden (which I shall say a lot in this story) she screamed, "Police! Police!" Once the police or cop bat things arrived they asked, "What seems to be the problem, miss?"

"These young whipper-snappers some how got into our realm and won't go back!"

"Well now. That is a problem." Said the tall… er policeman. They were about the same height so it was hard to tell.

"But we ARE vampires! Why won't you people believe us?!?!?!!?!?" Jared SCREAMED!

"Let's take this talk down town. Come on! Move those feet!" said both police. Before they Simons could stop the policemen, they were put into a cage attached to something. I really don't know and I WRITE these stories!

"You have the right to remain silent!" said the shortish policeman.

"Yea, like we'll respect THAT right! Cuz apparently we've already broken a law here!" Yelled Jared at the cops.

"We said shut up, you little twerp!"

"No actually you said we had the RIGHT to remain silent. You never said shut up or be quiet. Plus I didn't hear a PLEASE!" Tessa said matter-of-factly. Within a few more moments they Simons and the cops were at the jail, or would it be a prison? Well either way I will call it a jail. When they arrived the Simons were put in a cell meant to only hold about 2 or 3 when there were 5 of them! Man! Were they cramped when they got or if they got out of there!

"Hey! Hey! Don't we EACH get a phone call?!?!?!?!?!" Mallory said well more like screamed at the police.

"Yea, if you each would like to make 1 phone call in the vampire realm, but if you would like to make a call to the human world that would be ONLY 1 call. Not five!"

"Can we talk about this then?" Without an answer they started, "Who should we call? How many people does Tessa know in this realm? Tessa?"

"Only three or four. Not many because most of my friends were VERY disapproving of me going to your world, but a few stood by me."


End file.
